


A Happy Ending

by CissyJewel



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Dad Marcus, F/M, Huge family, Mum Abby, just a silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CissyJewel/pseuds/CissyJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALIE is gone for good... And our favorite characters become a huge family! It's just a silly little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> It’s totally silly but I just needed something to ease my mind after the episode. And it worked. I feel so much better after this... *sighs happily* I live in my own little world :D

ALIE was gone for good. Luna had taken over as the new Commander. Arkadia was finally blooming and everyone was working together for a better world. Even Azkeda agreed to peace. The Arkadians voted Marcus and Abby for Chancellors unanimously. It was the best solution for everyone. Everything was looking up and Marcus couldn’t be happier about that. Sure, the lost quite a few in the war against ALIE but they couldn’t do anything about it.

Marcus spent hours, even days, walking in the forest trying to get over everything that happened. That was when he came across a big cottage. It was huge and it seemed uninhabited. He looked around and finally went inside. He inspected every room carefully and finally he was sure that it was empty. He took out the tablet Raven had made for him and figured out the coordinates of the place. It was closer on Arkadia than what he thought at first.

He sent a message to Raven and asked for her to come find him and bring the whole squad. A positive response was sent almost immediately and he sat on the old couch waiting.

“Kane?” he heard after 15 minutes and he went outside. He was met with all the familiar faces.

“What is this?” Abby asked coming closer.

“I know we all went through a lot these past few days and I know that you need time to come in terms with everything that happened. I came across this place a while ago and I thought that you would like a change for once. The choice is yours of course.” he explained, if you could call that an explanation.

“What are you asking exactly?” Monty asked confused. The others looked the same.

“Since we are in peace and we are in need of a break I was thinking that maybe we could stay away for a while. You can do whatever the hell you want here. You can stay here, live here. Or you can go back to Arkadia. You will still continue with your jobs back in Arkadia but you can have a safe place here whenever you need it. Hell, everybody knows what all of you went through. You deserve it. I am staying here. Arkadia is really close and it won’t be a problem. I can be there in an hour walk tops. So what do you say?” he smiled tiredly.

Abby grinned and ran to him kissing him softly. “I am in.” she nodded.

Raven grinned and looked at Jasper who grinned as well. “We too.” Raven spoke up and ran inside yelling “I am picking my room first.” Jasper took off after her. “Hey! That’s not fair.”

Octavia looked at Monty and Harper and shrugged. “I don’t see why not.” she smiled and hugged Kane. “Thank you for taking care of us.” she went inside as well.

Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other unsure. Murphy placed his arms around their shoulder. “Just give it a try and if you don’t like it you can always go back to Arkadia.” he pointed out and pushed them inside.

Marcus and Abby turned to look at the cottage. “Let’s see how this will turn out.” Abby sighed.  
“We’ll have fights. And arguments. But all families do.” he pointed out with a smile. “Are you ready to see our new home?” he asked nuzzling her cheek with his nose.  
“More than anything.” she kissed him softly and they walked inside hand in hand.


End file.
